


new with possibility

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [36]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the conversation Jamie and Claire had after they discovered Claire was pregnant at the end of the book version of outlander</p>
            </blockquote>





	new with possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/142017531367/this-one-kind-of-crosses-the-end-of-book-1-and) on tumblr

Claire almost purred in ecstasy as Jamie rubbed her hair dry with the long hem of his robe. She’d insisted there was no need – his hand was still so fragile – but stubborn Fraser he was, he had convinced her that the activity would be good. And even if it was taking him longer than he would have liked, the fact that they were just focused so intensely on each other, in the quiet darkness of deep night, safely sheltered from the brutal cold, was more than enough.

 

She sat up a bit straighter on the bed, folding her legs to one side, propping up her body with her left hand, her right hand – the hand with Jamie’s ring – caressing their wee miracle.

 

“How long, do ye think?” His voice was soft behind her, his hands so gentle with her drying curls. He paused, trailing the stiff fingers of his right hand along the graceful slope of her bare shoulder, delighting at her shiver.

 

“Two months or so. When I was late the first time, it was when I was searching for you and I thought it was due to fatigue. But then I missed it the second time…”

 

He lifted his battered hand – the joints and skin still so swollen – back to her hair, tangling his fingers in her.

 

“Two months. We were at Lallybroch…”

 

His voice was thick, full of wonder.

 

She couldn’t bear not seeing him – and slowly turned, raising her face to meet his eyes, so wide and so blue.

 

She wanted this baby to have his eyes.

 

“Yes. At Lallybroch.”

 

She watched the long, graceful column of his neck swallow, the red stubble of his beard glinting in the firelight.

 

 “Oh, Claire,” he breathed, sinking to his knees and kneeling before her. Slowly he reached his mending hand to rest atop hers on her belly. “At Lallybroch. When you knew how much I love you. When we were so happy – ”

 

“Are you not happy now?” she interrupted, surprised. “I mean – of course there is plenty to *not* be happy about, but – ”

 

He shook his head, clearly struggling to find the right words. “No, no – of course. It’s only – that was…before. The bairn is all we have left of…before. He’s no’ tainted by – by *that*.”

 

His fingers twined with hers, sheltering the almost imperceptible swell, already so protective.

 

“*He*?” she smiled. “There’s an equal chance that it could be a *she,* you know.”

 

Jamie closed his eyes, sank his face into Claire’s belly, and groaned.

 

“*A Dhia,*” he murmured, breath tickling her bare skin, so sensitive now. “What will I ever do wi’ a daughter?”

 

She held him, cradling him and the baby. “Well – the same you’d do with a son, I suppose. Teach. Watch. Love.”

 

He pulled back a bit, kissed her belly, and met her eyes – like his, swimming with tears of joy.

 

“Aye. Love. So much love.”


End file.
